1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser nozzle for a paper towel container, and more particularly to a nozzle that is adjustable so as to accommodate paper towels of different thicknesses.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Paper towels have many uses and are commonly used for cleaning and drying various surfaces. Typically, the towels will come from the manufacturer in a rolled or folded configuration, with or without perforations. Whether the towels are in a perforated format or nonperforated format, the tearing of the towels is not precise, resulting in unnecessary discard of partially torn towels or the extra towels used. Thus, it has become common practice for towel dispensers to contain sharp or tensioned edges to ease the user in the tearing process.
Several towel dispensers providing structures for separating the towel from the web have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,868 to Beane et al discloses a dispenser nozzle, along with an exit aperture, for a paper towel dispenser for accurately and reliably dispensing individual towels from a continuous web of towels. The nozzle has a conical shape for passing the paper towels therethrough, and causing each paper towel to be compressed as it moves through the nozzle. As a result, the friction between the paper towel and the inside of the nozzle eventually causes the dispensed paper towel to be separated from the web of towels. Furthermore, the diameter of the exit aperture of the nozzle may be enlarged in order to accommodate thicker paper towels. To enlarge the exit aperture of the nozzle, an operator removes the tip of the nozzle by cutting, clipping or breaking. Once the operator enlarges the exit aperture, the same nozzle cannot be narrowed to accommodate a thinner towel. Thus, to narrow the exit aperture of the nozzle, the operator must replace the old nozzle portion with a new nozzle portion.
Other examples of patented towel dispensers include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,530 to Granger disclosing a dispenser for perforated precut folded or rolled towels and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,832 to Marguilles disclosing a dispenser for pre-moistened perforated towels.
While each of the above described towel dispensers function adequately, they each have drawbacks. The major drawback is that the dispenser requires that the towels be perforated, thus providing an additional cost due to the manufacturing of the towel. Furthermore, the Beane et al nozzle, while not requiring the extra cost of perforated towels, achieves an extra expense in necessitating a replacement nozzle to accommodate a thinner towel.
Therefore, what is desirable is a dispenser with a nozzle having a durable exterior capable of tearing towels, to be fitted to a paper towel container for accurately dispensing paper towels without unnecessary discarding, wherein the exit aperture of the nozzle is adjustable according to the thickness of the towel.